ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch (Fishbird's version)
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch is a game coming for the Nintendo Switch later next year. Characters (Characters in bold are unlockable. Characters in italics are downloadable.) Mario Universe * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Captain Toad * Toadette * * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Petey Piranha * Boom Boom * Koopalings (Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig) * * * * * * Donkey Kong Universe * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Funky Kong * King K Rool * Legend of Zelda Universe * Link * Zelda * Skull Kid * Young Link * Volga * Zant * Wizzro * Ganondorf * Toon Link * Toon Zelda * Impa * Linkle Metroid Universe * Samus * Sylux * Ridley * Mario Friends Universe *Yoshi *'Kamek' * * *Wario *'Ashley' *'Mona' Kirby Universe * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Bandana Dee Star Fox Universe * Fox * Falco * Wolf *Krystal Pokemon Universe * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Charizard * Greninja * Mewtwo ''' * Lucario * Gardevoir * '''Balziken * Pichu F-Zero Universe * Captain Falcon * Black Shadow * Deathborn Earthbound Universe * Ness * Lucas * Ninten * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fire Emblem Universe * Marth * Roy * Black Knight * Ike * Lucina * Robin * Anna * Corrin Kid Icarus Universe * Pit * Palutena * Other Universe * Bayonetta * Inkling * * * * * * * * Wii Fit Trainer * Little Mac * Shulk * Elma * Olimar * Villager * Isabelle * Issac * Wonder Red * * Mii Brawler * Mii Swordfighter * Mii Gunner * Mii Mage * R.O.B * Mr Game And Watch * Ice Climbers * Duck Hunt * Chibi-Robo * * # Snake # Albert # Slippy Toad 3rd Party Universe * Simon Belmont * Sonic The Hedgehog * Shadow The Hedgehog * Mega Man * Mega Man '''X * Dr Eggman * Pacman * Lloyd Irving * '''Ryu * Chun-Li * Ratchet & Clank * Tails Assist Trophies * Hammer Bro. * Sledge Bro. * Lakitu and Spinys * Chain Chomp Poke Ball Pokemon Enemies * Goombas * Green Koopa Troopas * Red Koopa Troopas * Green Paratroopas * Red Paratroopas * Buzzy Beetles * Piranha Plants * Lakitus * Spinys * Hammer Bros. * Boomerang Bros. * Fire Bros. * Ice Bros. * Sledge Bros. * Galoombas * Bullet Bills * Banzai Bills * Kritters * Gnawtys * Armys * Neckys * Zingers * Manky Kongs * Tiki Buzz * Darknut * Bubble * Cucco * Octorok * ReDead * Metroid * Kihunter * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Parasol Waddle Dee * Plasma Wisp * Tac * Scarfie * Bonkers * Poppy Bros Jr * Poppy Bros Sr * Sir Kibble * Starman (Kirby) * Walky * Koffing * Ekans * Weezing * Arbok * Gengar * Inkay * Pumpkaboo * Malamar * Gourgeist * Gastly * Petilil * Machamp * Chandelure * Blaziken * Sceptile * Croagunk * Cubone * Mismagius * Rotom * Electrode * Magneton * Umbreon * Wobbuffet * Voltorb * Pidgey * Pidgeotto * Pidgeot * Spearow * Fearow * Haunter * Spewpa * Scizor * Registeel * Klinklang * Hydreigon * Honedge * Zoroark * Darkrai * Deoxys * Swirlix * Cryogonal * Toxicroak Game Modes It have Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, and All-Star Mode, as well as Story Mode, Boss Battle Mode, and many others, along with the all new Smash Tower. Difficulty Levels The difficulty levels retain the same as in previous games. These difficulty levels are in all Single Player Modes. * Beginner * Very Easy * Easy * Normal * Hard * Very Hard * Intense The higher the difficulty level, more enemies appear and do even more damage and harder to kill. Higher difficulty level also effects the CPU's skill level. Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo NX Category:Upcoming video games Category:Fishbird's Ideas